


Hypochondriac

by anoptimaldoll



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Hypochondria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoptimaldoll/pseuds/anoptimaldoll
Summary: “I’m yours”. A sentence that had changed him forever. Two words that gave him something to think about, something worth living for. And as those words left his lovers lips, Marcin became someone different.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hypochondriac

“Your blood tests show that you are still very healthy, Mr. Jankowski. This is the fifth month in a row that you have taken it and they have all been clean so far. You could come back in six months and we can repeat the tests, if you would like.” 

Marcin was at the hospital, in his doctor’s office nervously fiddling with his hands. The doctor had just said that he was fine, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong with him.

“Maybe I should come back next month as well, doctor. I still feel a bit dizzy after waking up and yesterday my vision went blurry again after getting up.” Something had to be wrong with him if he was having these symptoms, right? What if they all indicated something very bad and he wouldn’t be able to recover if the diagnosis was late? Even the thought was scary enough for him to start worrying.

“Your body is completely healthy, Mr. Jankowski. I can assure you of that. But there is something that I have been suspecting for some time now that I have to tell you.”

As Marcin heard his doctor say those words, he couldn’t help but think of all the bad things that he could possibly think of. His hands had already started to fidget around and become colder when he asked the doctor to continue.

“I think you might be a hypochondriac, Mr Jankowski. You should see someone from our mental health clinic for that. You call us almost every week and appear to always fear that you might be sick. It’s nothing that can’t be treated and would make your life easier when treated rightly.”

Marcin couldn’t believe what his doctor was saying. He couldn’t be making all of this up, could he? He was just caring for himself and his health, just like he had promised Mihael. 

“I’m sorry doctor but that can’t be true. I’m just worried about my health that’s all.”

“Yes you are, but that’s the problem. You worry too much about it, Mr. Jankowski.”

“I can assure you that's not the case, doctor. But I appreciate your concern. Thank you a lot, but I’m not a hypochondriac.”

“It’s your choice and I can’t tell you what to do. But I would advise you to talk to someone about these constant worries of yours. Your body is healthy, very healthy in fact. But your mind doesn’t seem so much.”

His mental health was fine. It was better than ever actually. His doctor didn’t know anything. He was happy and hopeful. There was nothing wrong with his mind. But he wasn’t about to say that out loud to his doctor.  
“Thanks a lot for your help, doctor. I will consider it. Hope you have a great day.”

“Hope you have a great day too, Mr. Jankowski. And I assure you again, your body is very healthy.”

And as Marcin exitted the the hospital and drove all the way home; all he had in his mind was reasons why he couldn’t be a hypochondriac and why his mental health was fine.

He wasn’t always someone that cared this much about his health. He used to drink a lot, and often forgot to eat. And when he did eat, he would only consume unhealthy food. He would act reckless and ignore every physical pain he felt. He didn’t think his life was worth fighting for, not until he met Mihael and fell in love with him. 

Mihael gave him something to live for. He stopped all of his bad habits for him, became someone who didn’t seek relief in his own pain and blood. Mihael’s love had brought him back to life and gave him a reason to stay. And Marcin was more than glad that he had him. He wanted to live now, be healthy and stay clean for his love, cause if he died he would never get Mihael back. 

Mihael was his promise to stay. He was the happiness in his pain and only hope. Mihael was his ,just like he was Mihael’s, and the second he had said “I’m yours.” Marcin had been reborn in his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is actually but the first time I heard the song "Hypochondriac" by Sasha Sloan (thank you Miky for my newest addiction), the only thing I could think was how it would fit Jankyx. (I might be a bit weird for shipping them this much tho) Jankos isn't a stick anymore and his change seemed so fitting for the song and gave me the idea. I haven't written anything like this before, so sorry if its bad or weird. Hope you liked it and thanks a lot for reading. Sending you so much love <3


End file.
